A vampire's Lover
by firestorm88
Summary: In the darkenss where only death and hate lives, can love save the day? Or will the past catch up with them? SASUNARU and Gaara and neji too. yaoi coming up DONT TRY TO MAKE SENSE OF THIS STORY ITS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH
1. Chapter 1

**A Vampire's Lover**

**By FireStorm88**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own any Naruto people. Don't sue me!**

**Prologue **

**This story is about a vampire named Sasuke and a demon named Naruto. They both set out on a quest to find true love and they run into each other and unrepentantly find themselves in each others arms. For one night they are in external bliss but when they find themselves in great peril. They have to band together to continue living for another day and who will help them continue Comes and saves both of****them.**

**Chapter One **

**Naruto was getting ready to say his last good-byes to his friends. Naruto was going to miss this beautiful town especially all his friends. His friend Gaara was going with him so they were going to meet up at the Main Gate right before they hit the road. He was going to find true love or at lest some one to mate with so he didn't have to be alone for all eternity. And Gaara well he had no idea why **_**He **_**was going but he was thankful at least he didn't have to be alone for this hard trip.**

"**Hi Gaara, what's happing?" Naruto yelled to an oncoming Gaara**

"**Not much it's been a slow day how 'bout you?" Gaara asked his friend**

"**Same." Naruto reported **

**Gaara frowned "So are we gonna head out or just hang out here looking for somebody?" Gaara asked half peeved**

"**Yeah" Naruto said**

**So they said their good-byes and start to head out. They had walk all day and now was getting ready make camp. The sun had just began to lower it self under the horizon when a sound came from the forest. **

"**What was that? Who's there" Asked Naruto**

"**Prepare for a fight" Was all Gaara said**

**Two man suddenly appeared outta nowhere. One had long purple-like hair that went down his back in an oddly fashionably way, his stance was one of a warrior and one that would rather die then get caught by the enemy his eyes were a lighter shade of purple and his skin was a very creamy color. The other one was a darker creamy shade with raven hair and very dark black eyes that looked like they were an abyss his hair was a kind of freaky look it kind of looked like a ducks butt. But them both was ready to fight…to the death if they hafta. They were going to get what they wanted. **

"**Get the hell outta our territory! Now!" the Duck Butt Boy Said. **

"**What **_**Your**_** Territory, You have got to be fucking joking me you asshole!" Naruto yelled. Gaara just frowned at Naruto's rage it was misplaced in his opinion, he knew why Naruto was really pissed it was because they were getting in-between him and his New "true love". That what was bugging him more than anything.**

**In Sasuke's view what they were doing was pissing of the really cute blonde, he like that the blonde looked hot mad. The red-head looked just plain indifferent like he could care less at what happened. Sasuke looked over at his friend Neji, he was staring at Red head boy hopefully in some kind of interest it would be great if he got himself a boyfriend it would save Sasuke a ton of time. Neji just smiled at the sight of the two weirdoes in front of them it was kind of cute how excited they looked well mostly the blonde was excited not the Red head he was just staring at them in a weird way not annoying more cute than anything. **

**Red and Blondie were just standing there with venom in their eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Fuck off you bastards!" Neji said.**

"**What the hell did we say you asshole?" Naruto yelled At Neji.**

**Sasuke stood there looking at Blondie and trying to study his movements trying to picture what he would look like wrapped up in his red satin bed sheets. Oh now that was a sight Sasuke really wanted to see it would be so heavenly to him. Sasuke stopped thinking about that you idiot he told himself. But I can't hes to irresistible to me Sasuke told himself.**

**Neji was pissed he didn't want no **_**foreigners **_**here even if they look so scrumptious that he just wanted to wrap the Red head up in his arms and shove his tongue down his throat and make very passionate love right here and now. That's what was going on in his head. Neji was still staring at him when Mr. Red began to talk **

"**So is there anyway we can come to an agreement over this little shitty fight that doesn't even hit an one on the scale of fighting please and goddamn thank you." Red said.**__

**Naruto had just notice Duck Butt face he was staring at straight at him. And it was making him **_**happy (if ya know what I mean if not talk to your parents). **_**He could imagine his touch while they lay in bed kissing and moaning oh the pleasure, the... the ohhhhhhhhh how magical. He could imagine it all. Him on top of Duck Butt mhhhhhhhhhmmmmm he could just feel it all.**

"**Let's do some intros." Naruto said**

"**Well my name is Neji and this is my good friend Sasuke?" Neji said quietly.**

"**My name is Naruto and this is my**_** awesome**_** friend Gaara." Naruto said smiling. **

**They all nodded to each other not as friends more like people who are about to go into battle with each other. Naruto nodded at the boy named Sasuke or Duck Butt. Gaara nodded at the boy named Neji.**

**Gaara had just done a once over of Neji and Man that guy was totally hot! God his skin was just so kissable and rub able he could just kiss him all over from his beautiful seemingly untouched skin to down his chest which from here looked so hard all a down his stomach to his **_**well ya know that place. **_** His eyes were so interesting. **

"**So are we going to fight or what?" Gaara said**

"**No we're not gonna fight not unless you guys do stuff to piss us off" Sasuke said already a little mad at them. **

"**Listen to your heart" said an ominous voice in the air. They all looked up at the sky, murmuring to themselves.**

"**Who the hell is that? What's going on?" Was what they all said together. The sun had finally set when they had figured out none of them said it **_**(which in my point of view they shoulda figured out a long time ago)**_**. **

"**Okay how about this; we all stay here for the night then in the morning we will be on our way away from you guys and **_**"your"**_** territory, is that okay for you guys" Gaara suggested. Neji and Sasuke started to talk to each other and nodded in that weirdly odd **_**"secret"**_** way that usually makes people really annoyed. Naruto and Gaara Began walking to their campsite. **

"**Are you Guys coming or not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke began walking towards Gaara and Naruto's Campsite when Neji pulled him aside to talk.**

"**How do you know this isn't some kind of trick you know to kill us we should take them down before they take **_**us **_**down don't you think?" Neji whispered **

"**We don't but we're just gonna hafta trust 'em and you are just gonna trust me to now that im doing the right thing and my judgment is right because right now I don't think they are going to hurt us. Also in front of them call me Sir." He explained **

"**Fine I trust you are doing the right thing **_**Sir**_**" Neji Said Venomously.**

" **You know you don't hafta say it like that but I want to keep you safe for you happen to be one of my only friends." Sasuke said**

"**Fine" Neji said sarcastically **

**They walked all the way over to the campsite and sat down a good distance from Gaara and Naruto. **

"**So where are you guys from?" Asked Naruto **

"**Some place far. Why?" Sasuke said**

"**I was just asking. Why are you all the way here if your home is far?" Naruto said in a Semi-happy voice.**

"**We are looking for someone." Said Neji **

"**Why are you so happy." Said Sasuke to Naruto**

"**No real reason but its just great that there's more than two people here to talk to ." He explained quietly**

"**Who is the other one. There are only two of you." Neji asked**

"**Oh just my friend Kyuubi, he's not out yet. You guys want some ramen" Naruto responded **

**Neji looked disgusted "No thanks"**

"**Why" Gaara asked**

"**We're vampires" Sasuke and Neji said at the same time**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"**What?" Naruto said surprise. He and Gaara were reaching for their weapons behind their backs.**

"**Hey! No need for fighting." Sasuke said. But Neji was preparing to fight. "Cool it Neji." He said in a commanding voice.**

"**Oh yeah, then why is your friend 'bout to attack us?" Gaara said in an annoyed tone. He was watching Neji as he was staring at Gaara with anger and despair in his eyes. Gaara didn't get the despair part and so wanted to know why. Neji didn't look good with anger and despair in his eyes.**

"**Gaara hold off. I don't think they will attack us. I mean if they wanted to attack us they would have done it already, right?" Naruto said **

"**What ever, I guess you're right. Who know you had a brain, even if it is so small" Gaara said only half joking.**

"**Ok, now that we got that squared out, why not we go ahead and sit down. Me and Gaara will eat. Hope you ate earlier because you can't snack on us." Naruto said **

"**But you smell so good" Said Sasuke**

"**Don't even think about it. We'll kill you" Gaara said in a deadly tone. **

"**Knock it out Gaara, he probably joking. Right man?" said Naruto **

"**Hell no! You really do smell good." Sasuke said**

"**Stop it, Sasuke." Said Neji**

"**Ok, man I can't have any fun" Sasuke said sadly**

**So they all sat back down and Naruto and Gaara began to eat. Suddenly a thought came to Neji "Why were you not so surprise when we said we were vampires?" He asked**

"_Oh-_**" Naruto began still eating but Gaara cut him off**

"**No real reason, we just heard that there were some vampires in this area. That's all." Replied Gaara smoothly while Naruto looked confused. **

"**Ok, if you say so." Said Sasuke looking at them suspiciously**

"**Whatever" Neji said with doubt in his eyes**

**After Naruto and Gaara had finish eating, they set up their tents and sleeping bags. "Ok, we suppose you guys don't have camping stuff with you, now do you." Asked Naruto **

"**Not really, we always head home about now." Sasuke explained **

"**Then why don't you leave now?" asked Gaara in a rude tone of voice**

"_**Because we don't leave strangers in our**__**territory**__" _**Neji said venomously**

**Gaara looked like he was about to attack Neji and Neji looked ready to defend himself. "No killing Gaara. Not even this guy." Naruto said surprisingly serious **

"**Like this guy can touch me. I'm stronger and smarter then him" Neji said arrogantly **

"**If you think that let's go." Gaara said curtly **

"**No!" Naruto and Sasuke said looking at each other**

"**Why not? It'll be fun." Said Neji**

"**Oh, you really think that? I'll kick your ass to the moon." Said Gaara, so deadly it was so scarier**

"**Let's go." Neji said. Neji and Gaara began to face off. Gaara looked about ready to kill Neji. "Hope you're ready to die 'cause your doomed. I won't go easy on you." **

"**I wouldn't either." Gaara said still in that scary deadly tone. **

"**You guys, stop. Gaara you can't be killing, you know that!" Naruto yelled. He was now really scared. If Gaara killed Neji he could lose his soul. "Gaara you know you can't kill him"**

"**Oh, I'll just have some fun. It'll be fine." Gaara said with a creepy smile on his face. Neji started at Gaara. Then Sasuke pulled at Neji and Naruto grabbed Gaara. "What the hell? Let go!" Gaara yelled**

"**Let me go, Sasuke. I want to fight him." Neji said angrily. **

"**No you don't, you want to sleep with him. Neji you want to get layed." said Sasuke laughing at Neji.**

"**What! No I don't. Why would I want to sleep with **_**him?" Neji said **_

"**Hey what wrong with me? I look real nice. You would be lucky to have me." Gaara asked angry **

"**That's not the point. I don't need to sleep with some one. I just need to take a walk. Ok." Neji said and started to leave but then Gaara stopped him.**

"**I'll go with you." He said and than they were gone. **

"**Hey, Naruto why did you say Gaara couldn't kill Neji?" Sasuke asked after they were gone.**

"**I don't know why I'm telling you, but there is a curse on us." Naruto said sadly**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Wait. What did you say?" Neji said surprise walking back with Gaara **

"**NARUTO how could you! You swore you wouldn't tell." Gaara said really mad **

"**Gaara I think we can trust them. It'll be alright." Naruto said sincerely**

"**Ok. You tell them." Gaara said **

"**The story starts 5 years ago, when I was14. Me and Gaara were trained killers, have been since we were young kids. One day we got a mission to take down an enemy troupe, so we did what we were told and took them to their graves. We were on our way back home when we stopped in a town with a powerful spell-caster. She sense our deathly aura and said to come with her. She then curse us. We didn't know why or how, she just said only love can break the curse, but I don't think I want it broken. It might be better if we don't kill, we could live in peace. I know Gaara don't like the curse part but it makes it easier to not kill." Naruto said it all with lots of emotions **

"**Wait, what I don't get is why curse 2 humans? I mean you'll die sooner or later, right? If you lived forever or longer the human life span it would be torture. But humans, is it really that bad." Asked Neji**

"**What the hell do you know? It hard to know you can't protect the people you care about. To know that for however long you live they could be in danger for what happened in the past and you can't do anything about it." Gaara ranted angrily**

"**I'm sorry, maybe it would suck to be human and not be able to protect love ones. I know Sasuke went crazy when his parents died**_**.**_**Oops." Neji was cut off by Sasuke glaring at him.**

"**Shut up you fuckin' moron. Don't tell them **_**MY**_** life story; tell them about your dumbass life. Fuckin idiot always blabbing about my life, man I don't know why I stay friend with him." Sasuke ranted still glaring that evil Sasuke glare. **

"**Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just talk too much." Neji said apologetically (means really sorry)**

"**What is he talking about?" Asked Naruto and Gaara **

"**Nothing, Neji just talks too much." Sasuke said**

"**Hey I do not, I talk just enough man." Neji said, acting dumb**

"**Ok, back to the point. What is he talking about? You lost your parents?" Naruto asked**

"**I don't want to talk about. Ok?" Sasuke said **

"**Hey, it's fine, man." Gaara said before Naruto could speak **

"**Yeah, we won't push you in to telling us." Naruto said smiling**

"**Thank you" Sasuke said **

"**Ok, now it's getting late. Let's go to sleep. Neji and Gaara in one tent, and me and Sasuke in the other." Naruto said **

"**Why do i have to sleep with Gaara? Why can't i sleep with Sasuke or Naruto?" Neji said in what seemed like a not funny joking tone**

**If looks could kill, Gaara's glare would have murdered Neji 100 times over "And what's wrong with sleeping me?"**

**Sasuke looked stunned and Naruto giggled at what Gaara had just said. All the while Neji began to stammer. "Um-umm what, I didn't say there was some thing wrong with sleeping with you, I just don't think it's wise"**

"**Oh and why not?" Gaara asked getting mad**

"**Because I'm in a war with myself" Neji said **

"**And what the that have to do with anything" Gaara asked angry**

"**To get involve with some one, emotionally or physically, would be bad for me and the person I got involved with." Neji tried to explain **

"**You giant, idiotic moron, I am **_**NOT**_** going to have sex or get involved with you. We meant share a tent with for the night. God, we just met, why would I sleep with you? If your mind would just jump to that, you're sick." Gaara said loudly **

"**Hey! I'm not sick, I'm just a little perverted. Like no one else thinks about sex at all. Would explain why you are so a stink in the mud." Neji ranted**

**Sasuke said "A little. Man you more perverted then anyone I know even Kakashi. Now he is wrong so that's saying something."**

"**Oh, he can't be worse than Jiraiya. Man that old guy is **_so_** nasty. He is just so gross and sick and perverted." Naruto said still smiling **

"**Who is this Jiraiya?" Neji and Sasuke asked **

"**Oh he is an old man. He is a '**_**writer**_**' and my friend. And the biggest pervert in the world." Naruto was saying**

"**Back to the fucking point, why would I sleep with **_**you**_**? I can't stand you. I mean you're annoying, perverted and **_**so**_** not funny." Gaara said **

"**Wait just a minute I am too funny." Neji said smiling**

**Before they could fight some more Sasuke cut in "NO MORE FIGHTING. GO TO SLEEP, NOW."**

**They mumbled something, but then they went to their tent. "Thanks. I bet they could fight for **_**years.**_**"**

**Just the Sasuke leaned in a stared to kiss Naruto. The kiss lasted 10 seconds before Sasuke pulled back saying "You're welcome." And then he went into Naruto's tent. But Naruto just looked dazed and confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The next morning… Dun-dun-da**_**.**

**The morning started out with Gaara and Neji fighting and Naruto acting as if Sasuke hadn't kiss him last night. But every time Sasuke smirked, Naruto would blush, and which hadn't gone unnoticed by Gaara. Neji on the other hand had no clue what was going on when Gaara would stare at them. So Neji tried to ask Gaara, but he said to leave it alone, that he didn't know. So Neji didn't ask again, but Gaara was still concerned. It was when Gaara was helping Naruto with the cleaning up that he asked. "What is going on between you and Sasuke?"**

"**Um, nothing at all is going on with us. He just kissed me last night that's all." He said to Gaara's udder dismay. Then Naruto said "It was my first kiss ever. I can't believe that it was so sweet and cute. Do you think he knows he was my first kiss or how much I liked it?" He looked so happy**

"**So I guess he likes you. Why else would he have kissed you? I mean if you don't like some one, don't kiss them." Gaara explained**

"**You think, I hope so. I might like him too. I mean he is a good kisser and he seems to be nice. But he is a jerk some times too. Remember when we met them he was a meanie, but now he's ok." Naruto said, still smiling **

"**Yeah that was yesterday." **

**They talked a little more while finish cleaning and then went to pack their tents up. When they were done with that and all ready to go Neji came up and asked "Where are you guys going anyway."**

"**Oh we don't know just up north, I guess." Naruto said before Gaara could say anything**

"**Oh, hey if you're going north we can stick together. What do you think? Just for a few more days, at least." Said Neji**

"**What, really?" Naruto asked happily "Yeah, let stay together, for now." While they were talking, they didn't notice the glares from Gaara and Sasuke.**

"**Hey what if I don't want to stay together. What if this is a bad plan. We do have other things to do. Naruto, man you know we suppose to be finding something." Gaara said "Plus I don't want to stay in his company." He pointed to Neji**

"**Hey what the hell is wrong with me? I'm cool and smart and **_**so**_** funny. I bet you never had as much fun without me around. Oh and I'm **_**sooo**_** hot." Said Neji giggling**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU ARE NOT FUNNY OR HOT OR COOL, AND I DON'T THINK YOU WERE EVEN BORN WITH A BRAIN!!!" Gaara yelled really, really pissed off.**

"**HEY, YES I DO!" Neji yelled defending his self while getting as pissed as Gaara if not more because no one calls him dumb. **

**And all the while Neji and Gaara were fighting that Sasuke and Naruto toned them out and began to talk. "So **_**DO**_** you mind sticking with us." Naruto asked in a shy voice **

"**Well I don't mind spending time with **_**you**_**, but your friend I could do without, mine too." Said Sasuke sorta smiling. They were still walking when they realized the fighting had stopped. They looked around to see that they were gone. "Where could they have gone? We didn't go to far, did we?" Sasuke asked**

**I don't know. Let's go find them. They probably killed each other by now." Naruto said. So they headed to where Gaara and Neji were fighting, only to see something worse then death. **_**Gaara and Neji were making the fuck out**_**. Gaara had Neji pinned to a tree, while Neji was feeling up Gaara. It was so sweet and hot, too bad it ended at Sasuke's yell of "WHAT THE FUCKING, HELL IS GOING ON. ONE MINUTE YOU'RE FIGHTING, THE NEXT YOU'RE GROPING EACH OTHER ON THE POOR TREE. ANYONE CAN COME BY AND SEE YOU TWO. "**

"**Um-umm. Well you see, um-umm." Was Neji response while Gaara blushed angrily.**

**Sasuke was still fuming, but Naruto on the other hand looked happy. "Oh do you think he's the one, Gaara. I mean you don't kiss some one if you don't like them, right? Oh would it not be so if you found 'the one' you're supposed to be with. Oh it would be so cool." Then he looked at Neji confused "Didn't you say you can't get involved with some one?"**

**Sasuke did that creepy eye twitching thing he does. All the while Gaara and Neji both looked stunned. "Um Naruto some times a kiss is just a kiss. And no I can't get involve." Neji said and then he got a glare from Gaara "What? It's true."**

"**Naruto is a romantic. He believes in love and so do I." Gaara said still glaring "Why did you kissed me if it means nothing and you can't get involve." **

"**Well, I don't know. I just did." Neji couldn't explain why he had kissed Gaara. Well he does like him but he wouldn't admit it to him, yet. And he knew his family would not allow it. I mean they were so homophobic it was sad. Well all but his cousin Hinata, she was too nice. **

**Gaara was looking ready to kill Neji 10 times over and as he started at Neji. Naruto was there to pull Gaara away "Gaara no killing Neji."**

"**Why not? It'll be so fun and I don't care if I lose my soul. I want to kill him. He is a giant jackass." Gaara said very angry **

**But you're my friend and I don't want you to die or lose your soul. Not for him." Naruto wined looking so sad **

**Before anything else could be said the evil forces descended on them **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Oh my, what do we have here?" Said a pale and ugly, yellow haired guy. He had the beadiest orange eyes and one of the evilest smirk ever. There were about 11 other man with him, all ugly. "Two vampires with the ones we're looking for. If you would hand them over now, our boss want them." He said in a creepy voice **

"**Hell no, but we can fight for them. It won't take to long to beat you assholes." Neji said tauntingly "I'm ready to kick some ugly people ass. You all are about to meet your maker." Getting into a fighting position he pull out a small sword **_**(bigger then and not a dagger)**_** and throwing 2 stars. **_**(Don't know where he got the weapons)**_

"**Neji stop being a fucking idiot. It's 2 against 12. We are out numbered and will have to protect them." Sasuke said, pointing to Gaara and Naruto, seriously angry "But I agree with you, Neji, we won't be giving them up. So I guess we have no other choice but to fight." He too took a fighting stance and pulled out a sword. **_**(I know, were did he get a sword from, I don't know either.)**_

"**Um jackasses we can defend ourselves. We were trained killers and just because we can't kill, don't mean we can't fight. And also where the hell did you get those weapons? Where did you hide them?" Gaara and Naruto said angry at the thought that they need protection. Not like they were completely human, they could kick major ass.**

"**Ok." Sasuke said see how mad they were never taking his eyes of the jerks that had intruded. The jerks had pulled out weapons of their own. "But it still 4 against 12. Who knows how skilled they are. They could be good and kill us, then take you guys. So it would be best if you run far, while we fight." As Sasuke looked quickly around, he saw that Gaara had pulled out a Kunai and a short poll that extended to a long staff. And Naruto took out 2 swords that was thinner then Sasuke's sword "And **_**where**_** did **_**you**_** get **_**your**_** weapons." He asked**

**But before they could reply, Mr. Butt ugly spoke "Can we just get on with the fight. I want to kill you vampires fast and get our prey home to our boss soon."**

**Neji and Sasuke took on 4 of the jerks each, while Gaara and Naruto took on 2 each. **_**(So not fair in my book. It should be 3 each.) **_**"Remember no killing, Gaara." Naruto whispered and Gaara nodded. Just then the battle began. The battle lines were drawn and swords clashed in a show of determination and strength. Sasuke and Neji had an easier time then Gaara and Naruto because they could and did kill. Sasuke already had 3 guys at his feet and was killing # 4. While Neji had 2 and working on his third and fourth. When they were done, they looked to see Gaara had 1 guy on the ground with his staffing in the guy's chest. While the other had Gaara's Kunai close to his throat. As Neji moved to him all Gaara said was "Not dead" and then as Neji was about to plunge his small sword to kill them a familiar voice screamed**

"**Help, he's -" He was cut off as Mr. Butt ugly slammed his fist in to Naruto's gut. Naruto was bleeding from head to toe, he looked ready to pass out. His swords were on the ground, a few feet away. All of Mr. Butt ugly's men were dead or gone. **

**As this was going on Sasuke had already taken off to save Naruto. Sasuke had his sword drawn, his face twisted in anger. Man was he pissed off. When he reached Mr. Butt ugly, Naruto looked about dead. "You picked the wrong guy to piss off. Why did you attack us? Who sent you?" Asked Sasuke in the most deadly tone you could think of. Mr. Butt ugly picked up his sword and started to war with Sasuke. While Neji and Gaara moved Naruto to a safe place and went to guarding him.**

"**Ha-ha, No one you want to know Mr. Uchiha." At Sasuke look of interest he said "Oh, I know who you are, Sasuke Uchiha. And I know your friend, Mr. Neji Hyuga." And again with the really evil smirk. That was his down fall. As he glanced at Neji, Sasuke ran him through with his sword. His last words were "You will never beat the boss"**

**Sasuke didn't care, he ran to check on Naruto "How is he?" He looked down to see that Naruto had passed out. He went down and checked his pulse to find that it was ok. "Are you guys ok?" Neji nodded "Gaara?"**

"**I'll be fine." He said holding his right shoulder. But just then he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. And in the next second Neji was at his side.**

"**Gaara, are you ok?" No response "Gaara, can you hear me? Gaara, are you there?" Still he got no response. Neji then notice that the shoulder Gaara was holding was bleeding "He got cut deep. If I don't get him help soon, he'll die."**

"**Ok, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked worried about both Gaara and Naruto**

"**Um, I'll take him to my cousin, Hinata. She lives about 15 minutes away from here. She's really good with fixin' up people. Since the house is still on Hyuga land, we should meet at the village in 3 days." The Hyuga estate was about a day from the village they lived in. "It should give him some time to rest and heal but not a lot. I don't want to stay that long, you know." Lets' just say he had family issues.**

"**Ok. I know a place I can take Naruto for the night and head to the village tomorrow. I'll see you then and stay out of trouble, please" Sasuke told him. He knew Neji didn't get along well his family, Hinata excluded. Only she knew he was gay.**

**So they said their goodbyes and Sasuke left carrying the still pass out Naruto to his secret house, no one knew about it. It was about an hour away from where he said goodbye to Neji. When he got there, he laid him on a bed and started to take off Naruto's shirt to check his wounds. The shirt was off, when suddenly clear blue eyes looked at him **

"**Sasuke"**

…………………………………………………………………**.......................**

**When she open the, to fine her cousin holding a wounded man, she was surprised. But what Hinata surprised her most was that she knew the man. "Gaara, is ttthat yyyou?" She led them in and checked on his arm**

"**Please help, he's hurt" Neji said as she check him out "Is he ok?" **

_**FIRESTORM88 : THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY AND LIKED IT OR REVIEWED I AM FORCE TO SAY THAT LEMONROCKER HELPED TO WRITE THIS STORY, ONLY THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS AND WILL BE WRITING THE YAOI SINCE I CAN'T **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**$$$$$!!!!!^^^^^&&&&&*****+++++++++++++++++++++**

"**Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto groaned "**_**what **_**happened last thing I remember is you coming to my rescue?"**

"**You went ahead and got you ass beaten up by the bad guy, which in my opinion was a really bad idea." Sasuke joked**

"**You know you're not funny. It wasn't my fault I didn't know what overcame me. I couldn't think I couldn't stop myself." Naruto explained sadly.**

"**Its okay dobe it's really okay." Sasuke said softly as he leaned in to kiss Naruto. Their lips met in fiery passion, Sasuke wanted this more than he ever wanted anything. He moaned as Naruto ran his hands down his back. The touch made him shiver in the good way. It's been a long time since he slept with anyone, bad thing was he didn't want this be a one night stand he wanted to be with Naruto forever, the blonde had won him over and now Blondie wanted his prize.**

"**Sasuke should we be doing this?" Naruto asked worriedly "what if someone sees?"**

"**Who cares we both have wanted this since we first met. Why not indulge in our fantasies?" Sasuke asked. He leaned back in to finish the kiss. Naruto decide to take Sasuke's advice because he tried to take off Sasukes shirt. Tried and succeed. **_**(Yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_**.**

**Naruto ran his cold hands down Sasuke's nice warm hard chest. Sasuke loved the touch of Naruto it was external bliss. His kiss was warm and wanting but not to demanding. His chest was soft yet hard at the same time. Now if only Sasuke could get down his pants he would be happier then he has ever been. He made his hands control themselves for all of ten milliseconds then he couldn't he had to have Naruto in a way that hopefully no one had ever had him. The sexual way the feral way the primal passionate way that marked his territory of his people. He couldn't stand the idea of him laying there half naked. **

**Naruto had finally let go of everything that was holding him back from letting this almost complete stranger inside him. The way no one had ever been inside him. He was going to go crazy if Sasuke didn't sate him. The fire he was feeling in his crotch wasn't helping him either. He knew what Sasuke wanted and he wanted the same exact thing. He was going to get Sasuke to sleep with him tonight even if it would kill him. His hands made their way to Sasuke's pants zipper and slowly undid them all the while hearing Sasuke's low whimper. Sasuke took off his and Naruto's pants which would hopefully make these a lot easier**

**WARNInG SEVERE SEX SCENE PLEASE MAKE ALL THE UNDERAGE KIDS LEAVE AND YES THAT MEANS YOUR CATS OR DOGS TOO OH AND SQUEMISH PEOPLE****PLZ AND THANKS **

**Sasuke lowered himself down on Naruto and whispered "Naruto I'm going to make this as pleasurable as I can for you." He slowly entered Naruto while on top of him. Naruto screamed out in pleasure and a little pain too. It was external bliss. Sasuke started slow just to make sure he -wasn't hurting His lover. The sounds Naruto was making was beautiful the was pure pleasure **

"**Oh oh Sasuke oh yeah ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah please harder harder ride me please!!! Oh Yeah" Naruto Moaned as Sasuke rode him faster and harder. He was pleased at Naruto's moans they were beautiful and loud well that's was good. He loved hearing Naruto Yell his name it meant that for now he was Naruto's. Naruto couldn't help but yell out right now he had forgotten about everything that had just happened and only wanted Sasuke Further in him. Sasuke wasn't being forceful he wasn't being harsh or demanding he was doing what Naruto wanted he was riding herd like no person had ever done to anyone. Sasuke was burning to come and man when he came he **_**and**_** Naruto was sweating like they had just walked thru hell.**

**$$$$$!!!!!^^^^^&&&&&*****+++++++++++++++++++++**

"**Uh Neji, uh uh cousin your friend will be alright now." Hinata said softly like always "he might not wake up right now but he should be up by late tonight."**

"**Uh thanks Hinata for all you've done for me and my friend." He said as he was led to his friend's new accommodation, Hinata nodded her head in absolution as she left him with Gaara. She was happier than she ever been Neji thought.**

**++++++++++FEW HOURS LATER+++++++++++++++++++++++=**

"**Hello?" Gaara asked sorta uncertain of where the hell his was. This place was so not familiar to him. "Hello?" he called out again. He tried to listen to anything that might tell him where he was but the only thing he could hear was the wind blowing by. He wasn't scared for he was never ever scared but he was worried because the last thing he remembered was the fight between the bad guys and Naruto was beaten to a goddamn bloodied pulp then everything went black. He thought he heard **_**her**_** voice but he musta been mistaken he had to be, she died during the battle. Okay so now he was imagining things. Wait what the fuck was next to him? He slowly turned his head, oh good it was Neji. Wait how is that good you idiot he mentally yelled at himself. "Yo, asshole, wake the FUCK UP and get outta my bed NOW!!!!" Gaara yelled**

"**Um, what?" It took him a few seconds to realize who had spoken to him "Gaara, you are up? Ohmigod are you ok? Let me look at your wound." He checked the wound and was surprise to see what he saw "Ohmigoodness it's almost healed. What? How? Um-huh?" He looked at Gaara total stunned **

**Gaara looked at him and in a strong tone for a wounded man said "I don't what to talk about it. Just leave it alone, Neji." **

**Neji was about to protest when a thought cross his mind "I can respect that. There are thing in my past that I don't talk about, too." He looked sad when he was talking "But know that I'll be there for you if you need me."**

**WARNING SEVERE SEX SCENE PLEASE MAKE ALL THE UNDERAGE KIDS LEAVE AND YES THAT MEANS YOUR CATS OR DOGS TOO OH AND SQUEMISH PEOPLE****PLZ AND THANKS **

**In that moment something in Gaara was broken. It was the piece in him that he was kept hidden for everyone. He sat up and moved his lips to Neji's. As they kissed, passion sparked between them. Their kissed got more intense, more need for. "Gaara, we shouldn't, your wound isn't healed al=" He moaned as Gaara touched his hip. **

"**My wound will be ok." Gaara said between kisses. Neji hands wrapped around Gaara's neck, while Gaara's hands held on the other guys hips.**

**Neji pulled away, and then settled between Gaara's legs leaned down and kissed him again. Neji hands were on either side of Gaara's head, while Gaara unbuckled Neji's shirt. **

**They kept kissing each other, they couldn't help it anymore they needed each other right now more than ever. "Gaara are you sure you want to do this?" Neji questioned. He didn't even hafta answer for his kisses were enough for Neji. **

**Gaara noticed how concerned Neji made him want to take Neji inside him right away. Gaara's hands slowly made its way down Neji's back and to his pants. Oh how he **_**hated**_** the fact Neji **_**had**_** to wear **_**pants**_** why couldn't he go **_**nude**_** that was his preferences. He made his way down to the zipper and quickly undid them. Neji chuckled "You're a little too happy you really want this." Gaara answered by cupping him in his warm hands and slowly stroking him which made Neji moan in happiness. Gaara was happy he was pleasing him. Neji was ready for Gaara and he to seal the deal to ==== to oh forget this he just wanted to feel Gaara in him pleasing him making him happier. For Gaara to cum inside him. The pleasure that was coming from Neji was partly from him pleasing Gaara so he did something he barely ever did he laid down all bastardness and let Gaara have his way with him. Neji was extremely happy when Gaara laid him on his back and slowly entered him making sure not to hurt him. Neji tried to stay at least a little bit quieter so no one could hear them but hell that was sooooooo impossible. He was in pure ecstasy it was impossible to stay quiet with Gaara inside him and going in further and further in him. With ever push he made Gaara's cock went further and further in. He felt sheer love. Was this love? Could this be love? Maybe, Maybe not only time could tell, Neji thought as he laid next to Gaara who had fallen asleep two hours ago.**

*************************************************************** **

**As both couples laid content in their loves arms, a set of dark green eyes looked out his window into the water. Wondering how 3 of his men came back, they all should be dead. Knowing something had to of happened, he sent out his best men to find out what.**

**Whispering "I will get you" he went to bed, smiling evilly**

**Hinata, knowing that her time was up, packed her stuff. Knowing the truth had to come out. She both dreaded it and couldn't wait to see her friends again. But how was she going to explain herself. Well she had no choice now. "Oh well, I guess it is time." And she went to check on her cousin,**

*************************************************************** **

**FIRESTORM88; THIS WAS ALONGER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE YAOI, WHICH LEMONROCKER WROTE. SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DN'T LIKE IT. BUT YES I WROTE SOME OF IT. READ MOR PLEASE. WILL BE REALLY GREAT.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_The following morning…._

**When he had woken up, Neji had automatically remembered what had happened last night. He laid intertwined with Gaara on top of him. Just looking at Gaara sleeping, made Neji happy. Neji thought it was best to let Gaara sleep since last night they had been quite active. So without waking him up, he got up and dress, then he left the room. He went in search of his cousin, Hinata. He had to thank her for helping them. Neji also had to ask her some questions. When he got to her room, before he knocked she said "Neji, its open, come on in."**

**When he entered he saw that she had packed a duffle-bag. "Hinata, where are you going?" He said surprised. He was surprised because she had not left the estate since she came to live here almost 5 years ago.**

"**Why Neji, I'm going with you and Gaara to see Naruto and Sasuke. The only problem is where would Sasuke have taken him?" She said smiling. She was acting as if everything was normal. "I bet you know where, Neji."**

**Neji was so confused, he couldn't think. He had never seen Hinata act liked this. Why was she acting this way? Before Neji could voice his thoughts, he heard his lover's voice, calling him. "Neji, where are you? Are you here, Neji?" Neji looked out the door to see that Gaara was coming his way. **

**When Gaara saw Neji poke his head out the door, a smile lit his face. When he woke up to fine Neji gone and worried he did something wrong, he went in search of him. And after not finding him in the first 5 minutes, well he started to panic. "There you are, you jackass. I've been looking for you, for a long time." He said angry, yet relieved.**

"**Hey, don't get mad at me, I only been gone 15 minutes. Oh come here, I got some one I want you to meet." He said smiling, happily at his lover.**

**Gaara could feel the anger leave him. He never felt like this before, it was kinda… well nice. It was cool to care about some one, like this. But it was still all new to him. Wait what did Neji just say? Neji had some one he wanted Gaara to meet? "Wait, you want me to meet same one?" He asked. Who would want to meet him? Neji made his way to Gaara.**

"**Yes. I want you to meet my cousin. This is her house and she is the one who took care of your wound. She really nice and shy, so don't be rude or mean to her." Neji said smiling and grabbing Gaara's hand.**

**How was he supposed to act around her? Gaara didn't know what to expect. Neji seemed to like this girl. But when they got to the room and Neji led him in, he almost past out. Out of all the few shit that had really surprised him, this was the most shocking of them all. All he could do was look at her. **

"**How are you, Gaara?" Said his dead, best friend **

"**Huh? What? How are you here?" He couldn't believe she was a live.**

"**I'll tell you everything, after we get to Naruto. Neji why don't you call them and tell them we're coming." She said smiling, never taking her eyes off of Gaara. Just as Neji left to make the call, Gaara past out. **

_*************************************************************_

**When Naruto woke up, he was in a blissful heaven. He flushed as he remembered what had happened last night, and even more so as he realized he had woken up in Sasuke's arms, naked. He just stared at him for a few minutes. Then as Naruto was thinking of how nice it was, Sasuke's dark eyes looked up at him. "Good-morning, dobe" He said**

"**Ah, what are you doing up. I thought you were a sleep." Naruto said sheepishly, blushing a lot. "How long were you up for?" He really wanted it to be not that long. He hoped vampires can't read minds.**

"**Don't worry I haven't been up that long, only a moment. But what's with that look, you're pale. Do you regret last night, do you?" Sasuke could barely breathe as he waited for Naruto response **

**He didn't have to wait long, the blonde said "Hell no! Why would you think that?" Than he shifted and looked away "I was, well, just kinda wondering if vampire… well can read minds."**

**Naruto was afraid Sasuke would be mad. I mean who ask those kind of questions? But what he got was so surprising he was shocked, to say the least. Sasuke was laughing! When he sobered he said "Dobe, its ok, don't be shy. I like it when you ask me things. And to answer your question no I can't, but yes some can. It depends on how old you are." Naruto looked so cute; Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. But just then something crappy happened, the phone rang. Muttering and pulling away, Sasuke went to get it. To the caller he growled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT."**

"_**Sasuke, it's me. And I want to come over and bring Gaara. And Hinata, too, there's something going on." **_**Neji replied seriously**

"**What? Is Gaara alright? I thought we were meeting at the village in 2 days? And why is she coming?" Sasuke asked. He had never known her to leave the Hyuga land before, or Neji to be this serious. Something was going on, alright. "When will you be here?" **

"_**In about 28 minutes. We're going to transport Gaara by car. He kinda past out and I can't answer your questions because I don't know, Hinata does. She said she explain when we get there, so be ready." **_**Neji said in what sounded like a worried voice.**

"**Ok, we will be ready. Bye." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. This was getting a lot more complicated. What is going? How was Hinata connected to this? He looked at Naruto and said "Neji and Gaara is coming over. I guess something is going on." At Naruto confused look he said "I don't know. And Neji will be bringing his cousin. We should gat dress, they'll be here soon." He reached for Naruto pack and pulled out some jeans and a orange shirt for him. "Here you go." Then he went to a dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants a blue shirt for himself. "We should take a shower. Then get dress. I hate to say this but we don't have to have any fun, so you go first." And then he led him to a door and left him to take a shower. It had been 10 minutes before Naruto came out all dress "You're looking great."**

**Naruto blushed and said "Well um… thank you. You should take a shower and get dress too, Sasuke. They will be here soon." **

"**Ok, I'll go and take a shower." He said and then left, leaving Naruto alone to look around. He saw that they were in a log cabin, in the woods. It was a big place. It had 4 bedrooms 1 and a half bath, a living and a dining room and a kitchen. He looked outside to a garage and a playground. When he was done exploring, he found Sasuke sitting on the bed in the master bedroom, drying his hair. **_**(The room they slept in)**_** "I…um was looking around. You have a big place here." Naruto said hoping Sasuke wasn't mad at him.**

**Sasuke just smirked at him "Yeah I do and it's ok for you to look around if you want. You don't need to be nervous, I don't mind." He got up and went to Naruto. He leaned in and kissed Naruto. Sasuke had pushed him against a wall, when a knock at the front door caught their attentions. "That must be them. Oh Neji cousin is a shy, quiet, and smart girl and nothing like Neji. It might take her sometime to explain everything, so be good" Sasuke said still with a smirk on his face.**

"**Hey I'm not a bad dog; you can't talk to me like that. I'll be fine, she can't be too bad." With that said they left to get the door. When they open the door, Neji carried almost conscious Gaara to the couch. As Sasuke left to get Neji cousin, Naruto went to Gaara "Neji, what did you do to Gaara? Why is he unconscious? Gaara are you alright." He asked but before he could get a reply from Gaara, a voice called him. The voice of a fallen friend, of the only girl he ever loved. **

"**Hello. How are you Naruto?" She asked brightly. **

"**No, you're dead." He said horrified to see her alive**

*****************************************************************

**FIRESTORM88; IF YOU HAVE NOT REALIZED EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER AND WILL STAY THAT WAY. THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE READ. ABOUT CHAPTER 7 THE CREEPY GUY WITH DARK GREEN EYES IS EVIL AND THERE SHOULD BE A LINE BETWEEN HIS PART AND THE HINATA PART, IT DIDN'T SHOW UP THOUGH. SORRY. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED OR LIKED MY STORY. ACTION TO COME SO READ ON. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"**Wait what are you talking about, Naruto? Have you lost your mind?" Neji asked **

**Not paying attention to Neji Naruto asked in a harsh tone "How are you here? Is this one of **_**his**_** tricks?"**

"**What the hell's going on? Who are you talking about? How do you know Neji's cousin?" Sasuke asked him, and then turning to Hinata he asked "Do you want to explain?" **

**She just stood there, smiling at Naruto. A minute had pass before she spoke "Yes, I'll explain, but you might want to sit down and wake up Gaara." She said firm but softly.**

"**Hey I'm up. If you guys had paid attention you would have know that. No one could sleep with all this noise. Just be glad no one's around to hear you. Anyway, Hinata you should start explaining how you're alive and were you've been for 5 years." He looked over to the others and said "It looks like I'm not the only one who wants to know."**

**She looked sad for a moment, and then began to speak "First of all I want you not to interrupt me until I am done, okay?" The boys nodded and she continued "Second, know that I am telling you the complete truth and you won't believe me." Again they nodded and with that she started "Okay this story begins that day we returned to the village with the two of you cursed. It was after we found out that the curse would stay on you guys for-who-knows-how-long and there was nothing to be done. And I was feeling guilty over the fact that I wasn't there with you guys and wasn't cursed too. As the days went on I was still sent on missions without Naruto and Gaara. I tried to tell them that I didn't want to go and do them but I was sent anyway. I guess what happened next was that I got bored doing them without you guys, but I don't really know. And I could see from you faces that you guys weren't so happy with the curse yourselves. So my only answer was to try and free you guys from your curses. I tried and tried but could not get it right. I was so ready to give up and that is when **_**he**_** came in. He said that he know the right people to get rid of the curse and all it would cost me was my help. He said that all I have to do was what I was good at but for him. I told him I would not kill for him and that he could just go. That I would never help him but he didn't listen. He said that I would come around and I did." She paused, seeing the shocked looks of Naruto and Gaara "I didn't want to but I couldn't keep seeing your sad faces, knowing that I could help. It seemed like the only choice-" She was cut off by Naruto **

"**How could you work for him, knowing what he had done? Why would you?" Yelled Naruto really shocked and confused. "You were there when he killed them. You know what he did to me and Gaara but still you helped him?"**

"**What the hell are you talking about, Naruto? What happened to you guys? And who is the he you guys keep on talking about?" Sasuke asked what he and Neji were both thinking**

**Hinata was the one who answered "One we are talking about the past. Two when Gaara and Naruto were little a man killed their parents and gave them their demon seirei**_**. (Spirits) **_**And three-" She was cut off by the show of surprise on Sasuke and Neji and she realized she made a mistake "Oops"**

"**Wait back up; what are you talking about, demon seirei? They aren't human?" They said together, looking at Hinata**

**Naruto was the one to responded "One we never said we were or weren't human but we are by birth. And before you ask no we aren't human any more nor are we demons. We are something much worse, we are demon holders. As far as we know the only two in existence. And holders of the most deadly of them all, I am the holder of Kyuubi and Gaara holds Shukaku."**

**Sasuke and Neji had so many questions; they didn't know where to start. So Sasuke asked "Why the hall didn't you tell us before? And if you're so powerful then why did I have to save your butt in the fight yesterday?" Then he gave Naruto the Uchiha death glare **

**Naruto tried to come up with an answer but couldn't "Actually I don't know why. I know I was reframing from using my full strength but that should have left me more than enough power to beat them. I know I felt weak when they were near me and I also know that Mr. Butt ugly was holding thing that hurt me. It was a green crystal and it made me feel I was being drained."**

**Hinata looked paler at the news "Wait did you so a green crystal with pointy tips and an orange center?" Naruto nodded and she went paler then possible "OMG! That crystal is a demon killing crystal. Did you take it with you or leave it?" She asked frightened**

"**WHAT! Are you serious? There is a crystal that can kill demons? Why did it affect me?" Naruto asked worried "Oh, no we left it there."**

"**Can anyone use it or do you have to be trained." Asked Gaara who have been really quite up til now and who looked less than happy with what he had been hearing. First what Hinata had been saying about the past, then not hearing the end of her story and now this stuff with the crystal. "I wondered what else could go wrong today." He muttered **

**But before she could answer, an explosion went off. And in no time to spare the evil forces surrounded them. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT MY COMPUTER WAS GOING CRAZY AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. AND ALSO TO ALLTHE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN EMAILING LAMONROCKER SHE WANTS YOU TO STOP. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS A REALLY HARD CHAPTER TO START. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Before anyone could blink, a group of ugly warriors barged in wailing weapons of all kinds. They were dressed in some ugly ass puke green shirts and black and baggy pants. There were 15 of them and they were surrounding the good guys. **

"**Who the hell are these assholes?" Gaara asked anyone in general. He knew none of his friend knew the answer to his question. "And why are they so damn ugly?" **

**One of the super ugly men stepped in front of Gaara and said "We are the Zenaku Oni**_** (evil, demons) **_**and we are **_**NOT**_** ugly!" He yelled the last part, but this guy was. He was the ugliest of them all. "I am Lodi the leader and your doomsday. We are here to finish what those idiots could not do. And our boss wanted you to know he is watching, like always." He said laughing evilly **

"**WHAT, YOU WORK FOR HIM? AND SO DID THE OTHER UGLY DUDES?" Naruto asked, finally getting the fact that the guy who wants them dead is the same guy whose been trying to kill them forever now.**_**(Naruto is kinda slow)**_

"**Man, you are as dumb as you look and you're way too loud for your own good. The boss report also says you're weak and pathetic" He said looking at them like he really wanted to kill them all. Then looking at Hinata he said "Hey, wait a minute, who is she? Boss didn't say any thing about a girl." **

"**She is so not your problem." Growled Neji and Gaara and then they both looked at a shocked Hinata. After what had just been learned she expected no one to defend her, especially not Gaara and Neji. They on the other hand just shrugged, they would always defend her. She was still the nicest person they knew and nothing could change that fact. Not the lies or the truth. **

"**Oh, we're a little over protected aren't we? She must be real nice to have two guys defending her" Mr. Super Butt Ugly said laughing really nasty **_**(Oh I am now calling him Mr. Super Butt Ugly) **_

"**Okay this is getting really boring, can we start the fight." Sasuke asked, getting really impatient and piss off. He didn't like the way these guys looked, like they knew they were going to win. Knowing something was going on, he pulled out his sword and then following Sasuke in a fighting stance Neji pulled out his small sword and throwing stars. Gaara and Naruto also pulled out their weapons. **_**(Gaara's staff and Kunai and Naruto's two thin swords) **_**And then all 4 boys**__**looked back at Hinata to see that she had a whip and a sword in her hands. Sasuke and Neji looked shocked, while Naruto and Gaara shrugged. "Lets get this fight stared then. Lets kill these really ugly people." Said the Uchiha smirking at the ugly guys**

"**Be prepared to die, asshole. We have a big surprise." Sneered Mr. Super Butt Ugly, then all of the ugly people pulled out their weapons, got in a fighting stance and pulled out the crystals. "You know what these are, jackass"**

**Hinata gasped and the boys looked shocked. Was this the crystal she told them about? As if reading their mind she said in a serious tone of voice "Yes, that's the crystal. All the demons need to be careful, those can kill." **

**With everyone getting ready to fight no one notice the new shadow in the room. In a matter of seconds the fight broke out. The battle began with a clashed that could be heard from miles on. In a show of determination and strength it started. Each fighting for their truth and justice, only one would win by the final battle. Sasuke and Neji had an easier time then Gaara and Naruto because of the curse and crystals. The battle was so intense no one noticed when Hinata staggered or the man in the shadows with the dark green eyes. Sasuke and Neji had already taken out their enemies and was helping out Gaara and Naruto. Already most of the men were dead or unconscious. As the last man fell a cry from Hinata had the 4 boys looking her way. The shadow man had a knife around her neck and looked their and Naruto looked so stun to see him, the man that hurt the beyond words. The man they said they would kill. "Hello my demons boys, time to come home."He said in a deadly tone **

"**HELL NO, WE WILL NEVER GO BACK WITH YOU."Gaara and Naruto said. **

**In a simple, deadly tone he said "You know what I'm capable of. Do it or she dies." With a evil smirk he moved the knife closer to Hinata's neck**

**They started to walk to the man and before Sasuke and Neji could stop them they were knocked out. Two of the ugly men were still alive and had bashed their heads in without killing them. Then the ugly men grabbed Naruto and Gaara and pulled them to the shadow man.**

**As the boys were drag closer to him the shadow man let go of Hinata. Before she could make a move the shadow man, remaining his men and the 2 demon boys were gone. **

***************************************************************************************************************************

**FIRESTORM88; HEY, HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS KINDA HARD TO THINK OF HOW T END THE CHAPTER SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET. AS YOU MIGHT OF NOTICED THERE IS A LOT OF OOC. IT IS THAT WAY BECAUSE I LIKE IT. THERE WILL BE ALOT OF SURPRISES TO COME, LIKE THE END. SO YOU SHOULD READ ON TO FIND OUT. OH, I GOT SOME JAPANESE WORD I FOUND WHEN I WAS BORED.**

_**Zenaku-evil **_

_**Akuma, Oni, Tenma, Akki, Youkai, Bake-mono-demons**_

_**Kyuuketsuki or banpaia-vampire**_

_**Ai-love**_

_**Hamatca and Hamacha**_ -_**hate**_


End file.
